Achoo!
by Anoffwhiteday
Summary: After getting lost in the rain, twice, Rei returns to the hotel with a nasty cold.


Author's Note: Yeah…well, this is just a test story for me. I wanna see what other people think off my writing. Please tell me how I did, even if this is only the first chapter. It might seem like there's no plot at first, but don't worry, it's coming. I don't mind criticism, but please don't be too harsh if you don't like it.

I hope you like my story!

* * *

So maybe training today had been a bad idea. Maybe I should have just given up when that first drop of water hit the ground. Maybe I should have taken the bus when the sky started flashing with lightning. And maybe I should have worn a jacket that day. Unfortunately, I thought I could squeeze in a little more practice before the storm got too serious, decided not to waste my money on the bus and just _had_ to trust the weatherman that morning when he had said it'd be a sunny rain free day.

Perfect for picnics my ass.

The day had started out so nicely and now here I am drenched, cold, tired as hell, walking alone in the middle of a thunder storm and from the looks off it….totally lost. None of the streets looked familiar and either all the landmarks I had seen going to the park have decided to pull a Houdini on me or I am no where near the hotel that we were staying at. I hate America.

Yup. That's where we are. The good ol' US of A. Oh how I hate the bloody states right now. Don't get me wrong, normally I don't mind being in America. Only right now I've decided to bomb it when I get back china. Bwahahahaha! Ok, not really, but why did the American tournament have to be held in Minnesota? Of all the 50 states, they had to pick the one with the most unpredictable weather!

Bah, all this complaining is making my head hurt. Or maybe is just the weight of my hair. I love having it long but, damn, is it heavy when it's wet. Maybe I should get it cut?

…..Naw.

Ok Rei, think. What would G.I Joe do?! Take out a grappling, hook and scale a building to safety, that's what. I can only sigh. If only.

I stop in front of a shop which has a umbrella like thing attached to the front of it. What's that called again, an Awning? Whatever, it's dry here so I'll stay and sit for a while. So what if the people in side the store are staring at me, when I'm tired I sit. Even if its on the cold hard ground.

Wait…People in store. During a Rain storm. And I'm sitting out side. In the rain. Right in front of a store that looks nice and warm and not in the rain. Well don't I feel stupid.

I quickly get up and walk into the store, the lack of rain inside almost making me cry. Again, the people inside are giving me strange looks. And when I finally get a good look around the store, I give them equally strange yet embarrassed looks back. It appears I have walked into a… ahem, Sex store.

I contemplate leaving, but one look outside dismiss any thoughts of going back into the rain. I sighed heavily and walk over to what looks like the main counter with a blush growing every time I look at any of the "merchandise" around me. By the time I reach the cash register my face could easily be mistaken for a tomato. I cough to get the employee's attention, but have to keep my eyes on my shoes unless I want to see any of the pictures adorning naked men and women that seem to cover the counter. The employee looks up with a bored expression which soon turns into a glare. Before I even have a chance to open my mouth the guy starts yelling at me.

"How old are you!? You shouldn't be in here! Get out!" Hey, for all you know I could be 53! I just had plastic surgery…..

"Wait. I just came in here to get out of the rain! Please, could I just use your phone?" I ask in a rush. No way in hell I'm going out in the rain again! Also, I need tot buy a cell phone. Stupid village with no t-mobile store…(J/k)

"Humphfurgrumble, fine…then you leave!" Yes, he said humfurgrumble. Or that's what it sounded like. Anyways, he handed me an old looking black phone and told me to dial 9 first. I think I heard him mutter something about cell phones too.

Well, I quickly dial the hotel's number and ask the nice sounding lady on the other end what their address was. Then I badgered the address of the…store out of the employee, who on closer inspection was wearing a name tag that said "Nancy". I shuddered at the implication. Anywho, the Nice phone lady gave me directions back to the hotel and offered to send a cab if I wanted. I refused the offer but thanked her, having written the directions down on my hand with a pen that looked a lot like a….You know what, it'd be better if I just didn't say.

I hung up the phone and set it on the counter. Nancy was glaring at me, so I said my thanks and walked quickly towards the door. The hotel was a lot closer then I thought and I hoped that I could make it there before I got soaked again. I Looked down at my semi-dry clothes and sighed, before opening the door and stepping out into the rain.

I started running in the direction that Nice Phone Lady had told me, and saw the street sign that I was supposed to turn left at. It seemed like I actually knew where I was going! Yay! I smiled to my self as I looked down at my arm for the next street I was supposed to turn at.

Unfortunately, I forgot ink washes off in the rain….

* * *

Sorry it was so short, but it's only the first chapter and I'll try to make the next one longer. Also, I only based this in Minnesota because they have weird weather, not because I hate the state. On the contrary, I like it very much. So, no offense to them. 


End file.
